death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (Mega Man X)
Zero is a protagonist from the Mega Man X series. He fought in Episode 79 of Death Battle where he fought against Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and won. He fought in Episode 7 of One Minute Melee where he fought against Meta Knight from the Kirby series and won. He returned to One Minute Melee Episode 84 where he fought Noctis from Final Fantasy XV and lost. He fought in Episode 30 of DBX where he fought against Strider Hiryu from the Strider series and won. He fought in a Cartoon Fight Club episode against Blaze the Cat. Battles Death Battles *Meta Knight VS Zero (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX * Zero vs Vegeta Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily to be his ultimate creation, surpassing both Bass and Mega Man. However, Zero had an error in his programming, making him violent and unwilling to obey orders, so he and the Maverick Virus, an advanced version of Roboenza, were sealed away by Wily in a capsule. Decades later, a group of Reploids would find Wily's lair and free Zero, only for him to destroy them and everyone who would dare to enter Wily's secret hideout. It took Sigma, who got infected with the virus during that battle, to destroy Zero's gem on his head and some reparations from Dr. Cain for Zero to finally join the Maverick Hunters. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'6" | 168 cm * Built to destroy Mega Man * Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter * Veteran from the Elf Wars * Active for over 300 years * Eventually became armor for a teenage boy Arsenal * Z-Buster * Z-Saber * Dark Hold * Twin Dream * Rekkoha Alternate Forms * Proto form * Galacta/Junk * Black Zero ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased x4 ** Resistant to fire * Absolute Zero ** Flight, claws ** Power increased 100% ** Speed increased 50% ** Resistant to water Feats * Stronger and faster than Mega Man ** Can withstand 60,000 tons ** Can counter Quick Man speeds * Defeated dozens of Mavericks * Lasted over 300 years * Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser * Survived destruction of Eurasia colony * Defeated Sigma, Vile, Copy X, Omega Battle Info Background * Height: 5'6" * Weight: N/A * A.I. Age: N/A * Dr. Wily's greatest masterpiece * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass * Has a full head of hair underneath his helmet in the manga Weapons * Z-Buster ** Powered by Solar Energy ** Charge Shot ** Usable with either arm ** Commonly prefers Z-Saber over Z-Buster * Z-Saber ** Sword with Energy Blade ** Can wield with either hand ** Stored on his shoulder when not in use * Durga Glaive ** Lance ** Two and a half times more range than Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Renyoudan **** "Chained Leaf Severing" **** Six thrusts **** Breaks barriers * V-Hanger ** Purple energy daggers ** Half the range of the Z-Saber ** Utilizes one special move *** Souenbu *** "Twin Swallow Dance" *** Fires a wind boomerang * Bashou Fan ** Energy Fans ** Uses one technique *** Zekkyoudan *** "Absolute Mirror Severing" *** Reflects projectiles at attacker * Titan Breaker ** Large hammer ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Only capable of a lone slamming attack ** Uses one technique *** Dairettsui *** "Great Violent Hammer" *** Slam that creates earthquakes to lower defences * Kaiser Knuckle ** Brass knuckles ** Extremely close-range ** Same attack power of Titan Breaker minus barrier-breaking capability ** Can utilize multiple moves *** Ganzanha **** "Rock Slashing Wave" **** Punches ground, creating energy spark **** Can break enemy barriers *** Senpuukyaku **** "Whirlwind Leg" **** Airborne dark-element spin kick **** Can turn into a fall, rising, or diagonal kick *** Raijinken **** "Thunder Swift Fist" **** Slides forward, then an electrical uppercut **** Ends with vertical lightning bolt that can grab objects above and below him *** Enkoukyaku **** "Blaze Descending Leg" **** Descending fire-elemental kick **** Burns enemies on contact *** Shouryuuken **** "Rising Dragon Fist" **** Ice-elemental Shoryuken-like uppercut **** Freezes enemies on contact * Σ Blade ** Large sword taken from Sigma ** Can break through enemy barriers ** Halves special weapon energy usage ** Twice the range of the Z-Saber Abilities Rising slash * Ryuenjin ** "Dragon Flame Blade" ** Fiery uppercut * Denjin ** "Electric Blade" ** Electrical uppercut ** Also sends lightning bolts below him * Shoenzan ** "Rising Flame Mountain" ** Standing version of Ryuenjin ** Creates wall of fire * Raijinshou ** "Raijin Rising" ** Rises within an electrical tornado * Hyouryuushou ** "Ice Dragon Rising" ** Upward-spinning ice slash ** Freezes airborne enemies upon contact Downward stab * Hyouretsuzan ** "Ice Fury Slash" ** Saber turns into icicle * Danchien/Enkoujin ** "Severing Earth Flame"/"Blaze Descending Blade" ** Generates explosions and burns upon contact * Rakukojin ** "Falling Steel Blade" ** Saber turns into metal ** Throws metal anchors upon contact Dashing thrust * Raijingeki ** "Raijin Attack" ** Electrical thrust * Youdantotsu ** "Leaf Severing Thrust" ** Wood thrust ** Breaks enemy barriers * Raikousen ** "Lightning Flash" ** Dashes forward, leaving a trail of electricity ** Usable in air Ground punch * Earth Gaizer ** Generates explosions from ground which move from left to right * Tri-Thunder ** Generates balls of electricity that randomly erupt from ground * Rakuhouha/Messenkou ** "Falling Phoenix Crusher"/"Destroying Glint" ** Sends out waves of energy like a fan * Shin Messenkou ** "True Destroying Glint" ** Projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling * Rekkoha ** "Rending Light Supremacy" ** Summons beams of light from above ** Used by Zero in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Bakuenjin ** "Bursting Flame Array" ** Creates fiery explosion * Tenshouha ** "Heaven Shine Supremacy" ** Summons pillar of light to destroy enemies above him Ranged * Zankourin ** "Slashing Light Ring" ** Light wheel that slices through anything in its path ** Cannot perform other techniques while wheel is active * Hieijin ** "Flying Shadow Blade" ** Launches homing missile from saber while in air * Hadangeki ** "Wave Severing Attack" ** Wave of energy after overhead slash * Shingetsurin ** "True Moon Ring" ** Two blue ring-like projectiles ** Home in on target and stay in front of them, then strike * Denharei ** "Electric Blade Zero" ** Small spinning crescent wave ** Homing capabilities ** Follow-up to Shingetsurin * Ittouryoudan: Genmurei ** "Cutting in Two with a Single Stroke: Phantasm Zero" ** Giant crescent wave projectile ** Massive in size ** As the name implies, can cut someone in half with one hit Other * Shippuu ** "Hurricane" ** Halts during dash, sending out an afterimage * Sougenmu ** "Twin Phantasms" ** Variant of X’s Soul Body ** Mimics Zero’s attacks, dealing damage * Hyoroga ** "Ice Wolf Fang" ** Clings to ceiling ** Can drop icicles and dash * Gokumonken ** "Prison Gate Sword" ** Enters defensive stance ** Automatically blocks enemy shots ** Counterattacks any enemy that approaches Feats *Defeated Fake Zero, Gareth, Colonel, Iris, and General *Saved X on multiple occasions **From Vile twice **From Sigma once *Returned from supposed death multiple times *Survived crashing a space shuttle into the space colony Eurasia Faults * Harbinger of Maverick Virus * Durability sometimes inconsistent * Lacking in ranged weaponry * Defeated by Sigma, Megaman and others... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Metal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Death Battle Winners Category:DBX Winners Category:One Minute Melee Losers